PROMOTING CENTER EXPERTISE ? PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT Successful engagement of translational researchers depends on how well we understand our NM4R community, adapt to their needs, and disseminate discoveries. Partnerships developed through open, bidirectional communication across a diverse cadre of stakeholders who appreciate and value different perspectives, expertise, and experiences are needed to solve complex problems. Keys to success include working vigilantly to understand those needs, communicating effectively, rigorously assessing performance, continually improving quality and delivery, and promptly promoting new discoveries and unique resources available through the NC NM4R. These are strengths that define the NC NM4R?s Promoting Center Expertise (PCE) component. PCE leadership, along with the Executive Committee, leverage these strengths to maximize participation in our center and, most importantly, ensure our work is responsive to the priorities set forth in the NIH Research Plan for Rehabilitation (RPR). Thus, the PCE component is our key piece to promote and disseminate NM4R science and research resources for maximal impact on the field. These efforts assure that the NC NM4R has a positive, significant, and lasting impact on NM4R research. PCE employs a proactive, multifaceted approach with two Specific Aims. AIM 1. Increase NM4R research workforce breadth and numbers through strategic outreach, communication, engagement and collaboration (Promotion). We promote our expertise and programs through a strategic outreach program tailored to NM4R researchers and researchers in adjacent fields. Substantial effort supports identifying a diverse pool of potential candidates for outreach. We actively seek to increase gender/racial/ethnic diversity and the diversity of focus areas within rehabilitation. Outreach occurs through an active presence with interactive booth displays at national forums where rehabilitation science is catalyzed, promoted, and sustained, as well as through a vibrant interactive web portal. Advanced symposia focused on developments in the field of NM4R and support for Special Interests Groups (SIGs) will help engage a vibrant and active NM4R community. AIM 2. Ensuring novice and experienced NM4R investigators are exposed to impactful tools and research (Dissemination). In this aim we focus on maintaining a vibrant web portal to disseminate information, techniques and research throughout the community engaged through the previous aim of center promotion. The web portal serves as our primary avenue for this dissemination throughout the community, as we will disseminate original content such as live-streaming webinars electronically captured for subsequent archiving and barrier-free access, in addition to special-topics symposia. The portal will not only expose the NC NM4R to investigators in the USA, but anyone with internet connection in the international community will be able to access our educational content (but services will be limited to US investigators).